Foolish Act
by dramionefinnick
Summary: Last day of school and Hermione is going nuts. A bit of fluff :D


**Note to my "Goodies" readers: if you have come across this story before, I am sorry for the repeat. I only want the moments to be in the "Goodies" which is why I made this shot stand as a totally different story. Anyhooo, happy reading!**

**Nothing except the plot is mine.**

It was the last day of school, but Hermione still showed up to her English class on time and diligently sat down in her seat. Ever the earnest student.

Other students started filing into the class and she paid no attention to them. She was only waiting for _him_. She opened her book to the page she had left it on and started to read. Three minutes into the class and she was on the fourth page. Seven minutes into the class, she knew. He was here. She could feel it without even looking up. But just to make sure, she did.

Draco had just entered the class, his hand entwined in Pansy's. Hermione's gaze faltered a little. She knew this was the everyday story but she still felt like someone had harshly slammed their hands inside her body and they were squeezing her heart for all it was worth.

He smirked at her and made his way past her seat. Hermione, unable to do anything else, just maintained the eye contact. She shook her head and turned back to her book, trying to keep her tears and sorrow at bay, as Draco sat behind her with Pansy sliding in next to him.

Eleven minutes into the class, someone's yearbook thudded onto her desk. She opened it to see whose it was and found Draco's name on it. Draco leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"Sign it."

Hermione straightened her spine a little and tried to stop herself from melting right there just because of his close proximity. She shivered and opened the book to the signature page anyway. She was about to start her note, but turned around to ask him if he would sign hers as well.

She saw Pansy, who was kissing Draco's neck, snuggled up against him. Hermione immediately decided what she should write and turned back around sharply.

"_Dear Draco,_

_I probably shouldn't confess to you on the last day of school (it's cowardly, I know), but since we will probably never see each other again, I decided to go ahead with it. I like you. I really, really do. I didn't have the guts to confess earlier, but there. Have a great life.._

_Hermione." _

Hermione held onto the yearbook fearing Draco might read it before the class was over. As soon as the bell rang, she dumped the book on his desk and shot out of the classroom. She waned to cry so damn much. She had no idea why, but she was now regretting confessing to Draco. Oh, why did she have to pull of such a foolish act? He must think her a wimp now. It made her want to cry more. Great.

She was about to enter her next class when someone grabbed her wrist, making her halt. She turned around to see who it was, but her eyes widened when she found Malfoy. He was out of breath. Was he running? In search of her? She tried to hide her smile.

"You really are stupid," he huffed.

Draco knew he had gone a bit too far with that comment. He saw hope disappear from Hermione's face as a tear slid down her cheek. "Screw you, Malfoy." She snatched her wrist out of his hand and entered the classroom.

She was making her way to her seat, while cussing Draco out in her mind, when someone yanked her collar and pulled her out of the class.

"Granger, for god's sake, I didn't mean it that way."

Hermione glared at Draco.

"Damn it, Hermione. I was referring to what you wrote in my yearbook." He pulled out his yearbook and opened it to her note and pointed at it. "Why couldn't you tell me this earlier?"

Hermione was speechless. He was not supposed to read it _now. _She was surely going to die of embarrassment.

"It d-doesn't matter." She quietly replied. "You...have a girlfriend now."

Draco scratched the side of his face. And then he sighed. "Pansy." He pulled Hermione by her waist and used his index finger to pull her chin up so she would look at his face and not his damn shoes. "She just wanted to," he searched for the right words, "...cheer me up because she knew I couldn't have you. It was innocent. She knew I'd been stressing over you and wanted to distract me a bit."

Hermione's eyes glossed over. "W-what?"

"I like you, Hermione." Draco smiled. "You were just so...stiff and uptight and always into your studies all the time. I thought you didn't hold any interest in boys, much less me." He grinned, puckered his lips, and aimed for hers.

Now Hermione lost it. She pushed at him so hard, he landed on his butt. "Who's stupid now? Why couldn't _you _tell me this earlier?" Draco stood up, put his hands on her shoulders, and enveloped her into a bear hug.

"I am sorry, alright? But I do like you. I really, really do." He lightly kissed the her forehead and dragged his lips to hers. "So what do you say? Go out with me?"

Hermione blushed. "Yes."

She couldn't help grinning like an idiot in the rest of her classes after that.

**Like it? Review review review :)**


End file.
